The Man Knows His Limitations
}} The team has some tracking to do, and the choice of who the party tracker is comes to either Miko or Belkar. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Dirt Farmer's Wife ◀ ▶ Transcript The Dirt Farmer's Wife talks to Elan next to a sign which reads, "Dirt 10 cp/scoop 1 cp/scoop Free!". Roy and V walk nearby. Dirt Farmer's Wife: Sigh... Times are tough. Vaarsuvius: I am not intending to be completely without compassion for their plight, but there is a matter of scale to consider. Vaarsuvius: We cannot divert from a quest that may hold answers to key secrets about the nature of the universal order to track down a few dozen petty brigands. Roy: Look at this way: Miko is going to help the peasants, and you can't get your answers without her guiding you there. Roy: So the sooner we squish the ogres, the sooner we're back on the road. Vaarsuvius: Fine. But let the record show that I consider this an utter waste of my prodigious magical talent. Roy: I'll inform our stenographer. Roy: We know the ogres were here a few hours ago, so I say we follow their trail. Miko: Agreed. I will begin tracking them now. Roy: You have the Track feat? That's kind of an odd feat choice for a monk/paladin. Miko: If I had not selected it, I would not have been chosen to hunt you down. Roy: Huh. I guess that's true. Roy: OK, then, we'll follow you to— Belkar: Whoa, there, no way. I'm the tracker on this team, so I'm the one who walks in front and follows footprints. Belkar: So just get your caboose to the back of the line while a man goes out and finds them for you, OK? Miko: I would prefer to track them myself. Roy: Look, guys, this will be easy to figure out. Tracking uses the Survival skill, right? So whoever has the higher Survival skill modifier gets to do the tracking. Miko: That is fair. Roy: Now Miko, Survival skill is a cross-class skill for both the Monk and Paladin classes. Miko: Correct. I have thus only 1 skill rank in Survival. Roy: There you go, Belkar. Survival is a class skill for both Ranger and Barbarian, so you must have spent at least a few skill points on it. Belkar: Yeah, um... see, there's a funny story there... Roy: How could you not spend ANY points on Survival?? Belkar: I didn't think it would come up! Roy: You didn't... I hired you to be the party tracker!! Belkar: And don't you feel stupid now?!? Roy: No, Belkar, I don't think it's physically possible for me to feel stupid after talking to you. Miko: Perhaps we should compare our respective Wisdom modifiers? Belkar: ... Belkar: I'll be in the back. D&D Context * The Track feat allows characters to use their Survival skill to track other characters. It is generally not seen as that useful of a feat. Rangers, like Belkar, gain the feat for free as a class feature. * Each level characters get skill points to spend to increase their skills. Cross-class skills take two points instead of one to increase. * The Survival skill gets better the more Wisdom a character has. As was established in #58, Belkar has a low to average Wisdom score. Trivia * Dirt Farmer's Wife's line in the first panel ("Sigh... Times are tough.") is a reference to Ian Jones-Quartey's RPG World web comic, specifically, to [http://rpgworld.keenspot.com/d/20001021.html RPG World #9]. External Links * 213}} View the comic * link|1337616}} View the discussion thread Category:Order Arrested by Miko